This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
In addition to the refinement of a golfer's swing, the weight of a golf club can affect the distance and accuracy of a golf shot. Putting feel is important for accuracy. Different manufacturers provide different ways for changing the feel of a putter. Providing weights are one manner for changing the feel of a golf club.